


Release

by insomniac_tales



Category: Kill Bill (2003)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-15
Updated: 2010-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniac_tales/pseuds/insomniac_tales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beatrix has come to the end of her journey and is left with the emotional fallout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release

There's a peculiar giddiness about it, this mourning process. Curled up on the bathroom floor crying, crying so hard that's she's shaking on the tiles.

She'd been so hard, so cold for so long that it feels like a betrayal to let it all out now. It started when she was brushing her teeth staring at herself in the mirror. _It's over. It's over and I'm free._ She wouldn't have to run and kill and hide anymore. She could build a life with B.B. anywhere she wanted. She could be Beatrix Kiddo, mother, and woman. She didn't have to be the killer bee assassin. She didn't have to be the Black Mamba. That was behind her.

It struck her with thunderous clarity and she was surprised to find tears welling up. It wasn't that she was crying for Bill, though that was part of it. It was more that she was crying for herself and all that she'd lost in the process.

She was crying because she'd spent four years in a coma. She was crying because she'd thought her daughter dead, had not seen her first steps, her first goofy grin, heard her first words. She was crying because it was done and all of the stupid mistakes she made along the way didn't matter anymore.

That thought made her smile. That smile turned into laughter, giddy exuberant laughter that lightened the heavy tears. She was rolling on the floor laughing in between her tears, caught up in a catharsis that had been building since Okinawa.

She rose from the floor, wiped the tears from her eyes though there was no way to hide that she'd been crying. She was shining, a butterfly bursting from her cocoon in surprise. She smiled at herself in the mirror before taking a long, deep breath and rejoining her daughter on the hotel bed. "I love you B.B." she whispered into the little girl's hair. "I love you until the end of the earth."

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely need to give credit to Pocky Slash who has stoked my inspiration on many occasions with her writing chats. This is one of the pieces that resulted.


End file.
